


Des perles aux cochons

by Nelja



Category: Mondo Piccolo: Don Camillo Stories - Giovannino Guareschi
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Religious Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un des épisodes de la petite guerre entre Don Camillo et Peppone - avec des cochons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des perles aux cochons

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Giovanni Guareschi, et j'aime beaucoup les films aussi.

Après une pénible histoire de naissance hors mariage, Don Camillo, enflammé, déclama qu'il préférait prêcher des porcs que ces blasphémateurs communistes.

Subséquemment, il trouva régulièrement trois porcs dans l'Eglise ; pas de preuves, mais le fils Peppone était notoirement doué contre les cadenas.

Un dimanche, pourtant, le temps ou le courage de les expulser lui manqua.

Certains rirent en les découvrant. Certains étaient venus exprès.

Ils rirent moins quand Don Camillo lança la prière : les porcs furent les premiers à s'agenouiller.

"Miracle !" lança la foule.

"Je le savais, leur tête est moins dure !" lança Don Camillo, discrètement triomphant.

* * *

"Un miracle, mon fils ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit, Seigneur. Cependant, j'ai souvent ressenti que, sans votre divin soutien, ma patience aurait expiré avant la fin des entraînements.

"Et si la moitié des heures passées avec ta badine et ta farine de marrons avaient été consacrée à l'amélioration de tes paroissiens ? N'aurait-ce pas été plus productif ?"

"Seigneur, que faisais-je ces vingt dernières années ? Mais je ne me plains pas. Des porcs seraient des paroissiens trop faciles. Comme on dit : si tu prétends servir le Seigneur, prépare-toi à l'épreuve."

"Amen, Don Camillo, Amen."


End file.
